Kanade Vs Ant Man
Kanade Tachibana of Angel Beats (Nominated by ShadowKaras) takes on Ant Man of Marvel Comics (Nominated by BonBooker) in the final round of the Event Horizon tournament! Intro (The Fallen Will Rise, 0:00-0:29) Kanade Tachibana is walking through an abandoned set of warehouses in the evening; coming to a locked gate, she swings her hand, and the chains on it get sliced open instantly. Aware of the warning against trespassing on the gate, she enters the area; a large construction site, filled with crates and equipment labeled with the logo: Stark Industries. Taking a few more steps towards an especially important-looking crate, the angel suddenly hears a jet sound coming down from the sky. (Duck and Cover, 1:36-1:50) She looks up in time to see a red and gold suit of armour descend to the ground in the superhero landing, before getting up and pointing a repulsor at her. Iron Man: Hey there, sunshine! Kanade doesn’t flinch, only blinks. Iron Man: Or schoolgirl Buster Keaton. Whatever. I’m sure you don’t need emotions to know this is a restricted area, but because I happen to have been looking for you, I might let it slide. Now, I want you to come with me, and... (Silence) The speech is cut off as Kanade flash-steps towards the suit, slicing its head off. The helmet and armour fall to the ground, revealing themselves to be hollow. ???: Shit! Kanade turns around, trying to find where the voice came from. Squinting, she spots a tiny man the size of an ant holding a remote control on top of one of the crates. Ant Man: Wah wah, you’ll be fine, Scott, she won’t come here, Scott, I’ll let you pilot a security drone just in case, Scott. Well, this sucks. Scott grows to his full size, and puts his hands in the air in a mock surrender as he approaches Kanade. Ant Man: Sorry about that, someone made me do it, and someone’s going to make me pay for it. But because I’m on a team consisting of a God, a behemoth, a super soldier, a genius, and a walking Infinity Gem, all of whom are looking for you, and I’ll probably get fired if I don’t bring you to them... take this! Hoping to catch Kanade by surprise, Ant Man throws a right hook, but the punch is blocked by a forcefield that generates without Kanade even moving. A taken-aback Scott tries a few more punches, each as useless as the last, until a fed-up Angle grabs his wrist. Ant Man: Okaaaay, that didn’t work. Welp. Let’s hope this does. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Relentless Barrage, 2:13-3:13) Suddenly shrinking himself down to the size of an ant, Scott flips Kanade over his shoulder as he falls to the ground, slamming her down. Growing back to his original size, he chuckles, then tries to punt Kanade’s face, but suddenly, her body disappears in a flash of sparkles. Reappearing in the air behind a confused Ant Man’s head, she kicks him so hard he flies into a stone wall, denting it in the process. In a split second, Kanade catches up to him, and he only narrowly dodges getting stabbed through the face by a blade forming from her wrist. 55 Kanade retracts her arm and tries to stab again, several times. Comically, Ant Man avoids each one by swinging his head or torso to the side, letting her impale the wall, and finally jumps up, turning to the size of an ant again and landing on her outstretched blade. Running across it, he punches Kanade’s forehead as hard as he can, but her body becomes surrounded by a blue forcefield, nullifying his attack. With an “oh crap” moment in his eyes, Scott is backhanded into the air, seemingly into the horizon. Kanade turns around, squinting to try and see where the tiny Avenger landed, but before she can spot him, she hears the sound of rumbling thunder. 46 With a slight look of surprise, Kanade gazes on a swarm of stampeding bullet ants, each the size of a small car; Scott himself is standing on one near the back, almost surfing on top of his ant brigade as it attacks the angel. Kanade generates a second blade for her other hand, and runs forwards. With a spinning pirouette, she slices through several of the vanguard ants, but their momentum eventually overwhelms her, and knocks her down. She is stampeded over by several, flattened into the ground before one bites her by the neck and throws her into the air. Another leaps into the air and headbutts her to the ground, where a third bites her by the leg and slams her to the ground repeatedly. With another swing, the ant tosses her to an ant above it, who tosses it to another ant flying in the air, who throws her up even further. While hanging in the air, Kanade gets kicked by Scott, who comes flying up on Antony to deliver the blow. 34 Kanade goes flying to the roof of a nearby building, and after picking herself up, stares down at Ant Man, who taunts her. Ant Man: You know the best thing about ants? There’s over 12 000 different kinds! Taking notice of a massive growing shadow behind her, Kanade turns around, and comes face to face with an enormous bucky ball of giant fire ants rolling down on her. The ball flattens the building she’s on, and Ant Man gives a fist pump, until a glowing blue light shines from the middle, cutting his celebration short. The ball explodes, revealing a spinning Kanade in the middle of the air, and hundreds of fire ant corpses rain to the ground. 22 Ant Man: Crap! Kanade blitzes down on Scott, and he shrinks to avoid her attack as she crashes into the pavement. Reverting back to human size, he tries to roundhouse kick her, but the angel has already recovered, and she grabs his leg out of the air. With a twist, she flips him around, slashes him across the chest, and kicks him backwards. Quickly activating his wrist gauntlets, Ant Man fires two blasts of electrical energy at his opponent; Tachibana raises a blade and creates a dark energy sphere at its tip and throws it as well; the two blasts meet with equal force, and both combatants run through the smoke to punch each other in the face simultaneously. Ant Man: I was trained by the best. You can’t win. Kanade: I will. 12 Moving so fast they become blurred, Kanade and Scott duel at close range; Kanade tries to stab Scott with her hand sonics, but his melee skills are just enough to deflect each attack. Quickly rolling a penny into his palm, Scott drops it and a specialized disk, punting the penny at just the right time for it to hit the disk and grow to a massive size. Ramming into Kanade, the penny knocks her far away, but she retains her balance on her feet. Immediately, she reshapes her sonics into a large lance, and becomes surrounded by an aura of white as she grows a massive pair of angel wings. At the same time, Scott clicks a controller on his glove, and grows to the size of a large building. 3'' Kanade blasts forward, leaving a shining vapour trail behind her, as Scott lifts up his fist. Kanade swings her lance forward just as Giant Man brings his punch down, and when the two collide, the arena is bathed in a large blast that shakes the earth around it. 'K.O!!! The smoke slowly clears away, revealing the absolute devastation of the arena. The silhouettes of two figures are visible at the center; one laying down, and the other propped up on their knees. The latter figure slowly struggles to their feet, and raises a hand in the air. (Avenger’s Theme, 1:05-1:43) The standing figure then grows to a massive size, dissipating the smoke, and does a large fistpump. Kanade's body, meanwhile, has been reduced to nothing but a bloody mess in a vaguely humanoid shape. '''Giant Man: OH YEAH! WHO’S THE MAN? WHO’S THE MAN! YES!!! WOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Spreading his arms wide, Ant Man does a trust fall backwards, reverting to human form while falling down. A group of giant ants catches him, and begins to parade him away from the district while he relaxes. Ant Man: Ah, man, I feel unstoppable... gah, I should probably buy orange juice on the way home. I’ve been using that thing way too much. Results THE CHAMPION OF THE EVENT HORIZON TOURNAMENT IS... ANT MAN!!! *Votes for the winner: Ant Man 16, Kanade 13 *Votes for the method: Death 14, KO 2 Misc. Tournament main page is here Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017